toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle
Michelle (ミシェル, Misheru) Is a Chef that often works at her mother's restaurant, Hobble Restaurant, and learned how to cook there when she was younger. Now an adult, she is known to be the Sous Chef whenever her mother goes off on her secret missions, taking charge of the Kitchen until she returned from her adventures from time to time. She is revealed to be in a Combo with one of the Gourmet Overlord, Deker, after meeting him while on her own expedition and able to use the Twin Night Knives that he had in his possession, finding her own signature knives to use. Due to this, she often goes on multiple hunting adventures with him, preparing the ingredients that he often captures and taking some back to her restaurant. She has been shown to be one of few chefs that have the ability to hear the Voice of the Ingredients. Due to her known cooking style and her knives, she was giving the title of Black Beast of The East(黒い野獣東 kuroi yajuu higashi), especially to those who put themselves before others. Michelle is main female character and Chef of [[User:Phantombeast|'Beastking']] Appearance Despite her young age, Michelle has the looks of a voluptuous young woman. She is regarded as one of the many desired woman that live with in the Human World. She is of average height, as her normal height makes her already large breast seem bigger when unclose. She has creamy white skin, that is said to glisten in the sun, though her combo partner, Deker, says that she looks like a hag at time, most likely to spite her. Michelle has long, dark blue hair which extends down to her waistline and also possesses bright yellow colored eyes with uniquely slitted pupils, much like that of a reptile, a trait that she shares with Deker. When it comes to wearing clothing, Michelle prefers to show off some form of skin, usually her cleavage, enticing men and even some females. Her usual attire consist of a open white button down shirt that is tied up underneath her breasts, which as mentioned before, revealing the entirety of her cleavage as well as her midriff. She also wears a short blue skirt held up with a silver colored belt. Along with that, Michelle can also be seen wearing a blue jacket she keeps tied around her waist, black shoes, and a collar around her right leg. She also wears a lot of jewelry and cosmetics, such as earrings, painted nails, a necklace, bracelets, and an exotic hair clip. It has also been seen that she carries her Twin Night Knives similar to swords: the larger one on the back and the smaller one on her hip for better access, plus also carries a special cooking tool that she calls the Tender-Knuckle on her belt for easy access. When she is cooking, Michelle wear a traditional cook's garb; this outfit consist of a standard attire with a small toque and apron. Comically, as mentioned with her other clothing, Michelle will often reveal some form of skin, as her trademark. When she is wearing her chef clothing, she will typically unbutton two of the buttons, revealing a great amount of cleavage, which as always tempts men and some women. While she trains along side her partner, she often wears a sports bra underneath her normal outfit and removes her skirt to replace with baggy fitting pants that allow her to move much easier without having much restrictions added to her. Personality As a child, Michelle was often shown to be the princess to many people, often wanting everyone to pay attention to her since her mother often had a busy life. To Michelle, she began to hate everything to do with cooking, even going as far as starving herself just to never have to go near the kitchen again. However, it changed after she entered the kitchen for the first time with her mother, seeing all the wonders she never saw due to the dangerous of a kitchen. It was there her entire view point changed after seeing her mother cook for the first time, amazing her at how beautiful it was, and how delicious it was afterwords. Since then, she began wanting to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a cook, learning from her. Due to this change, Michelle began to see herself less and less like a princess, and more like a real chef, often not wanting to dress in her frilly outfits and instead show herself as more outgoing around people. She eventually gave up the concept on being girly and became confident to the extent of not caring how she looked or who was eyeing her like a piece of meat. She also became a very protective person after her little sister, Tori, was born into the world a few years later. She would always trying to watch out for her and make sure that nothing ever happened, regardless of whether or not she agreed with it. Although the two show to have different personalities, they always care for one another and often help each other out whenever possible. Around the age of 19, after becoming the Sous Chef of her Family's Restaurant, she met up with a person know as Deker, who began to show him what she lacked to become a great chef: a goal for why she cooked. After going on a job with him, she began to see the world in a different way, realizing that kindness and heart made cooking even better, especially when it was shared, fully realizing the potential she had in herself and the ingredients that chose her. Underneath the confident and hard exterior, lies a sweet and kind girl who often considers others before herself, especially with Deker after the two became a Combo. Deker's insights and morals eventually got to her as well, causing her to develop an aggressive temper with anyone that simply saw ingredients as food, and hunted them out of greed. There are moments when her temper gets the better of her, resulting in Michelle hurting anyone that pissed her off and leaving her mark on anything that gets in her way, be it friend or foe. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Early Childhood Michelle was the first-born to Sabrina, a world-renown chef and her Bishokuya husband and partner, both of whom also opened their own restaurant called Hobble Restaurant. Growing up, she was loved and cared for by her parents, watching them both when they did their jobs. When she was around two years old though, her attention soon focused on the newest addition to her family, her baby sister Tori, whom she loved and would always try to take care of any chance she could. When she soon turned six years old, Michelle began taking an interest in her mother's work, often finding herself going into the kitchen and trying to cook. Although she was caught by her mother, Sabrina realized the spark in her eye and decided to train her as a chef. Over the next year, the young girl learned as much as she could, soon discovering the incredible affinity that she had as a chef, which was a big surprise to her own mother. Teen Years Adult Years Recent Years Equipment *'Twin Night Knives'(双夜刀, Sōyato): is Michelle's personal knives that were given to her by Deker after they chose her to be their new master. The Twin Night Knifes takes the form of two separate blades. These blades each look different in appearance, like the ocean and the sky. The larger blade, preferably known as Kōyozora (公夜空, Open Night Sky), is the size and shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of the user's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade, known as Kaimugetsu (海無月, Moonless Ocean) is relatively small, about the size of the user's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword; it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard. *'Tender-Knuckle'(テンダー クニュックル, Tendaa Kunyukkuru): are a special form of brass-knuckles made from the bones of an adult Alpha Glazedwar-hog tusks and are said to be incredible durable. When used by Michelle, she uses her Food Honor in collaboration with it to hit an ingredient in a specific area to make it taste better or to properly tenderize it's meat. They show to be a meat tenderizer that looks like it is the form of brass knuckles, which possibly helped inspired that name behind said tool. The tool is made of silver, iron, or something similar—the material being unknown or just forgotten.The tenderizer looks to be curved, more specifically in the shape of a half oval. Attached to the tenderizer is a a small prism that is connected via a chain. She often keeps this on her left hip, always having it at the ready in case she ever needs it against beasts or if there is someone needs to be punished in her mind. Powers & Abilities 'Chef Skills' ' Expert Chef' - Being the Sous Chef of her family restaurant, which is known for serving Hors d'oeuvre and has four-stars, Michelle has incredible skill as a chief despite being young and lacking the same experience as her mother. Due to the high ranking at her restaurant, she shows to have talent for cooking as she often must handle Special-Preparation ingredients constantly and must use very precise knife work to make sure they go well. Trained by her mother at a young age, Michelle has grown since and over time learned some techniques that would take some chef's years to master, including the forbidden Dark Technique that is considered outlawed by the IGO. Her talent shows to be latent as she was able to neutralize a narcotic ingredient, showing that she has more potential hidden within and with further training, can become even better. After meeting Deker and beginning her travels with him as his Combo partner, her cooking skills began to flourish the more she was experienced to some of the natural ingredients of the world. With her ability to Hear the voice of the ingredients, she strengthened and improved much of her techniques and skill, even developing fighting techniques that doubles as cooking techniques. After a year of learning Food Honor under the guidance of her partner, her skills as a chef took off as she was able to master and improve her already sharp techniques. Deker commented on how her skills were nearly on par with that of an Assistant-Master and would continue to grow the more she traveled and cooked. * Voice of The Ingredients - 'For those who are chef's, especially skilled ones, many learn how to hear the ingredients voice. It is revealed that the voice of Ingredients are actually 'Food Spirits, who have passed without getting to eat the foods they desired most. People who possess the ability to hear their voices are often incredibly skilled chef's, allowing them to be able to prepare the ingredient in the best way possible. While she isn't as strong as her partner and doesn't have the incredible power he possesses, Michelle is one of few chefs who were able to unlock the ability to hear the voice of the ingredients, similar to her mother, and shows to be able to hear them almost as if they are talking to her. Her first step to unlocking this ability came when she was 15 and was preparing a very difficult ingredients, examples of some included Grotto Melon, Glazedwar-hog, Rock River Soup. However, her full awakening of this ability came when she was attempting to neutralize the neurotoxins in Crystal Salt, trying her best to do it, but couldn't. It wasn't until her mother told her that she needed to listen to the ingredient, appreciate it, and know how it feels to be able to figure out the secret to cooking it. After that, she was able to detoxify it, and cook it without worry about it. This single test ingredient awakened this ability, and has helped her prepare incredible meals since, especially since her joining Deker in a Combo. * Food Luck - 'Knife Techniques' *'Night Mince ' (夜叩き, Yotataki): is a rather basic but effective knife technique that Michelle has within her arsenal of techniques, also using it while she cooks her meals. As the name suggest, it revolves around mincing the target to smaller pieces or delivering multiple cuts, the effect varies from depending on the target. To preform this technique, Michelle will grab one of the Twin Night Knives, usually Kōyozora due to it's larger size makes it easier to wield. When she does, Michelle focuses her wrist and strength to a degree as she lets loose one singe slash, causing what appears to be multiple slashes as they aim right towards something, evidently slashing the ingredient into multiple pieces. It has also been seen to be used as a fighting technique as well, hitting the opponent with multiple slashes at their body, often dealing much more damage than if she would do it to an ingredient. Once she learned how to use Food Honor under Deker's teaching, the movement of this technique was more refined, allowing her to use it almost as if she was trying to do it gracefully. What would normal take multiple slashes to cut one ingredient into pieces, now takes only one. *'Reaper Dice' (刈り手采, Karitesai): When she takes out her larger knife and swings it, the food that she attempts to cut has shown to be nearly in almost multiple cube-sized pieces as she then is able to put the ingredients into smaller places for later use or cooking. In battle, this technique has been shown to be able to dice nearly any kind of attack that might head her way, making it easier for her to dodge it when she needs to. After learning Food Honor with her partner, this technique became much more refined, allowing her to cut ingredients into much more cube-sized pieces. Not only that, but while in battle, its been shown that she has the capacity to do it against anything that is sent towards her, whether it be something that uses Appetite Energy or something else, her slashes hit the enemy in mere-blurs, making them incredibly difficult to dodge. 'Food Honor' Food Honor(食義, Shokugi) is both a customary and a philosophical practice of etiquette that teaches gratitude for ingredients and a strict method of eating in, especially difficult, but necessary ways. Although Michelle never officially learned Food Honor properly, she was taught how to use it by Deker, who is considered to be a master of it, and helped her to develop her's to allow her to better use her knife and cooking skills, and increasing the appreciation and concentration she already had before they met. After a year's worth of training under Deker's teaching, Michelle became an expert of it, easily being able to capture ingredients that require it, like the Bubble Water in Deker's Full Course. With her enhancements added with Food Honor, Michelle was also able to create new techniques that not only allow her to cook better, but to defend herself if she ever got cornered by a beast or another person. 'Techniques' *'Food Honor: Crescent Moon Chop' (食義・偃月チョップ, Engetsu Choppu): While using Kōyozoram, Michelle jumps high into the air thanks to her strength and moves her knife in a crescent shape, allowing the wind to flow around the knife. Once she maneuvers it to the point of the crescent, she immediately slashes down with great force, releasing a spiral of wind that goes towards her enemy and envelops them, surrounding them in a vortex of sorts. The longer someone is surrounded by it, the more wind generates and becomes sharp like a blade, hitting the opponent from all different sides at once. She is not only able to use this technique with Kōyozora, but with her other knife, Kaimugetsu, as well though due to the difference in size it wouldn't be able to create as big of a vortex as the one with her larger blade. *'Food Honor: Black Demon' (食義・黒魔, Kokuma): While having both Kōyozoram and Kaimugetsu in hand, she focuses much of her energy within both of the blades, calling out to the beast that resides in it as soon, and causing it to come out as an intimidation. Its appearance is that of a full grown Chimera Beast.The beast shows to be large in size, a fully grown adult reaching a length of 81 meters and 32 meters in height. The Chimera Beast's appearance is nightmare inducing to say the least. The Beasts look reminiscent to that of an oversized tiger crossed with the mythical Cerberus, the hell dog of the underworld in Greek Mythology. It's notable features include it's four very muscular legs with black claws attached, an oversized tail on it's rear and a startling head with three faces attached side to side to form an inter-connected face. In fact, the faces are so connected that they all share the same mouth, though they all have their own full sets of teeth - including two Sabre-teeth. The Beast even has interconnected eyes, leading to a big debate over whether the monster has six eyes or four. The Chimera Beasts all have yellow fur on their underbelly, arms, legs and tail; whilst their manes are colored a paler yellow. The spiky armor on it's back is a royal purple, along with the patch of hair on it's head. It's teeth are usually white, however the adults tend to have white teeth with red stains - a sign of all of the prey that has fallen to it's might. The trend is that the older the Chimera Beast is, the more stains of red there are in it's teeth. However, it can cause confusion between older Beasts and Beasts that have just eaten, most professional Gourmet Hunters can tell the difference. Once she does this, Michelle goes forward and strikes, making the intimidation that surrounds her mimic her movements similarly and make it look as if the beast itself is attempting to slash at the opponent. Due to the incredible killing intent the chimera beast displays, the opponent isn't able to tell whether to dodge Michelle or the beast, leaving them vulnerable to her two slash attack at any part of their bodies. 'Dark Technique' Dark Technique(暗技（あんぎ）, Kura-waza (Angi)): Is a technique outlawed by the IGO that has the ability to to pass the knife in the gaps between cells without damaging them; using it freely on an ingredient and eat it almost infinitely by restoring it little by little. After becoming the Sous Chef of her mother's restaurant, Sabrina passed on the teaching of this technique to Michelle, using her special knifes to be able to heal two different levels of damage depending on which knife she uses: Using the Kōyozora, Michelle is able to heal larger creatures and often at times even heal large forms of wounds on people depending on how strong their Gourmet Cells are. When she uses the Kaimugetsu, it shows to be much more precise than the larger one, allowing her to use it much more easily and effectively than her larger knife, and can heal them better and faster. When she learned how to use Food Honor, this technique was further reinforced as she was able to use it on many different manner of injuries and heal them. Not only that, she is shown to have been able to heal beasts with injuries that were almost thought to be permanent, showing how far her technique has improved. 'Physical Prowess' High Strength: Despite not showing to have Gourmet Cells, Michelle has been known to train in some environments that she often went with her father to when he often invited her. She also gained strength by training with her mother, who helped her improve her physical strength by having her take on training routines that would allow her muscles to naturally go beyond their normal limitations as if she had Gourmet Cells. It has been shown that she is able to take on another person twice her size without even losing a step, often at times finishing them before they even feel it, especially after she has placed on her Tender-Knuckle on, making the impact of her punches harder. After training with Deker in the mental and physical aspects of Food Honor, she has been shown to have increased her own natural strength further. In moments, without having to put much thought or even force, she can lift people off the ground before they can realize it. Not only that, her natural strength is now at a point where she can carry a beast that would normally way about 300 to 400 pounds and not break a sweat. Not only that, she is able to use this strength in combination with both of her knives to cut through solid stone as if it was nothing more than paper. Incredible Speed: While learning how to cook, her mother thought it best to begin training to be fast while cooking, wanting to make sure that she could keep up with the orders and preparations that were needed for their restaurant. Her father began to tie both her arms and legs with special weights made from a beast who constantly changes it's density to acclimate with its present environment or as self defense against its predator, which flies. The more she continued using these weights while preparing and training to be a chef and traveling, the more her body began to start becoming more accustomed to moving faster before the weights could react. This in term trained her to a point where she can react and move at incredible speeds that most normal humans can't reach, even those of trained athletes. By the time she was a young adult, her speed was faster than the human eye could see, making it almost look like she has multiple arms. After training in Food Honor with Deker for almost a full year, her speed further increased as she was able to move much more better without losing speed or strength. An example of this is shown when there was a full house in her restaurant and had to take 14 orders and prepare them due to her being alone. In mere minutes, she completed all the orders and was able to deliver them in record speed before anyone knew it, showing how far her training has taken her. High Endurance: While training with both of her parents, they knew that if she was going to survive on her expeditions and to be able to stand in a kitchen for long periods of time, so the two trained her to have an incredible endurance. By continuously having her repeat certain tasks and training, it began to adapt her body and muscles to continuously ignore the feeling of such pain and continue focusing on the task. It not only increased her muscle and density of her own body, it allowed her to be able to take pain from attacks or wounds inflicted on him, allowing her to continue fighting and cooking even after taking so much or enduring multiple orders. Her endurance gained much more power while she was training with Deker in Food Honor, sparring and training with him over the course of a full year. Due to its concept, it allowed Michelle to push aside the concept of pain away from her mind, allowing her to take much more damage than most ordinary humans could, and giving her body much more power to take attacks. Though despite the increase, she isn't invincible as it shows that she can take punishment but can only endure for so much until her body begins to shut down and cause her to eventually pass out from the pain it is feeling. High Reflexes: Similar to her training to increase how much her body can take, her parents began training her to learn how to react to many different situations by putting her through trials. The more she continued to train, the more her body began adapting and slowly began to increase in being able to react much faster than most. When she finished, the results of her training showed while she was working in her mother's kitchen, allowing her to react much better with her and keeping up with her preparation methods to where she could perfectly match her mother while she moves at a half of her pace. Over time after traveling with Deker and mastering Food Honor, she was able to better enhance her reflexes to where she can almost react to something without even realizing it. While she cooks, in instances with incredible special-preparation ingredients, she only needs to prepare it once and then has the capability to do it once more instinctively without focusing on the stress of thinking of the preparation method. Incredible Intellect: At a young age, Michelle often found herself unable to interact with most kids her age due to the fact her parents were famous and most always wanted to ask anything about them. Due to this, she often secluded herself and began reading different kinds of cook books and encyclopedia's on different beasts her mother often brought back. Over time, she began memorizing and seeing what they had to offer, keeping most of what she read in memory and allowing her to use it in ways she didn't expect to as she got older. Throughout her times traveling and cooking, Michelle is able to keep memories and remember most of her cooking methods. Her intellect doesn't only stop at her preparation of ingredients, but also knowing which plants and wild life there is in nature and which is dangerous or edible to eat. 'Intimidation' Intimidation(威嚇, Ikaku) is a unique ability beings have that allows them to strike fear into the hearts of their opponents, resulting in either fleeing or being scared unconscious. Despite not having Gourmet Cells, Michelle has shown to be able to use this move due to her training and encounters with the beasts she has seen. Though unlike her partner Deker, her intimidation is only her more physical trait as her face changes and gives an intimidating glance, making it appear as if snakes are forming from her own hair, causing a few people to confuse her to that of the mythological creature, gorgon. Although she can intimidate most normal humans, there are only a few beasts in the wild that can become scared from her intimidation, particularly those with capture levels of 30 to 40. Quotes Relationships Trivia *Despite Michelle's appearance and attitude, she shows to have a great love of ingredients Behind The Scenes *The character pic used for Michelle is Kagamiin Kyōka from Dragon Rioting. Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Chef Category:Hobble Restaurant Worker Category:Sous Chef Category:Combo Category:Food Honor User Category:Hobble Restaurant Category:Females Category:Human